Up until now, aerial maneuvers by windsurfing craft have only been possible when a proper combination of waves and wind of suitable size and velocity has been present. Many substantially flat bodies of water, such as lakes and rivers, are exposed to sufficient winds desirable for the windsurfing sport but usually lack the inclined surface provided by waves for the aerial launching of a sailor and his windsurfing craft.
Previous attempts have been made to produce an inclined surface which would allow windsurfers to execute aerial stunt maneuvers. German patent application no. 35 24 494 discloses a jumping ramp for windsurfing craft that do not have a keel or rudder. The ramp is a continuous surface and is not provided with any means to accommodate the bottom rudder of a windsurfing craft having a rudder or keel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,781 discloses an inclined ramp having a surface comprising upstanding bristles which alone cannot accommodate the rudder of a windsurfing craft. In order to allow the fin of a windsurfing craft to pass over the ramp, a complex arrangement of water jets is used in conjunction with a powerful pump to create a continuous mound or ramp of water. The system is complicated, expensive and not easily transported.
One attempt to provide a windsurfing ramp with means to accommodate the rudder of a windsurf board is shown in French publication no. 2,551,665. This ramp shows a number of complex parallel rails having a plurality of vertical balls or rollers mounted on the surface thereof. The structure is rigid and complex as well as being costly to manufacture. The rails 1a are constituted of metallic sections or in hard plastic having a square, rectangular or U-shaped cross section. The ramp has a very small launching surface and vertical guide rollers which are designed to accommodate very thick crafts. Also, when using a windsurf craft having a rudder, any slight deviation from a completely flat take-off could lead to disaster as the rudder may catch on any of the rigid vertical support members 2.
The French patent, like U.S. Patent No. 4,662,781, discloses a rigid ramp which offers little or no flexibility under the weight of a windsurfing craft and its sailor.
A need therefore exists for a windsurf ramp which is safe, easy to manufacture and transport, cost effective, and able to provide substantial lift to a surf craft rider for spectacular aerial stunt maneuvers.